


The 1st night

by anne1



Series: as the days pass by [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Unknown Love, alt universe no sburb, confessing, dad over wories, i dont have it yet but jhon is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne1/pseuds/anne1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad has to go away for work and doesn't want to leave Joan home alone so she stays with the striders</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 1st night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm sorry if its bad and there is no sex in this one but I'm hoping to make this into a series and hopefull one next one will so please leave comments on anything you want in the next one

Your name is Joan Egbert and you are in love

It starts off when you go to your best friend Dave Striders house for the first time ever (since your dad would never let you go before, but he was gonna be out of town this week so when dave mentioned you staying there he agreed saying "it can't be worse than leaving you home alone")

He meets you down in the lobby and you take the elevator to the top floor which was Dave's house

He leaves you in the living room saying something about traps and flash stepped away

After what seems like ten minutes he returns and gives you a tour

Your name is Dave Strider and your best friend Joan Egbert is staying at your house for the week and you are excited especially since bro has gigs for the next few days and shouldn't be able to bother the two of you and especially hope that he doesn't try to prank the two of you, you don't want a prank war between the two

Your name is Joan Egbert and you can't get to sleep so you decide to get a drink of water

You walk into the kitchen to get you a drink, suddenly you hear a door slam and you jump

Then suddenly there is a tall and musclar man in front of you and he has on a very weird and pointy pair of shades on

He reaches above your head you to grab a cup and you swear your heart feels like its about to jump out of your chest " u-um you m-must be Mr. Strider, nice to meet you" as you say this you reach out your hand

" bro" you look at him in confusion " I said call me bro" " oh ok bro" you begin to blush when he puts his hand on your head and messes up your hair and walks away

Your name is Bro Strider and you just got home from work

You walk into the kitchen and what do you see, the most adorable girl in the world you guess that she is dave's friend because you rember him saying something about her staying

You decide to play cool and ignore her and just get a drink of water and what does she do she called you "Mr. Strider" no! You corrected her quickly to call you bro

When she calls you your name you thought you might jump her but held off and patted her head but when she started to blush he knew he had to walk away or else he would probably jump her so you did

Your name is Joan Egbert and since you started staying in the strider house you haven't seen much of bro nice that first night and when you did it was maby for a few seconds

Today is your third day here d even though you are having fun with dave you kinda feel like bro is avoiding you so you decide when he gets back tonight you are going to ask him about it 

After dave goes to sleep you decide to go and sit on to futon you can feel your eyes dropping down and you fall asleep

Your name is Bro Strider and you just came home from work and found joan egbert asleep on your bed and all you can do is stare at her 

For the past 2 days d even today every time you got a chance to you would watch her and now she is sleeping on your bed

You decide to walk closer to her and look at her face when her eyes start to open and she mumbles a small "bro"

Your name is Joan Egbert and you just woke up to see bro staring at you, he tries to walk away but you grab his shirt

"Bro wait please stay" he looks at you and let's out a sigh and sits on the futon as far away as your hand will let him

"There I sit so let go of my shirt kid" when he says that you feel Spain in your heart you don't know why but you hate when he calls you kid

You let go of his shirt and look up intobthoes stupid anime shades ( which you heard dave call them) wishing you could just see his eyes, but you don't say anything 

You decide to talk about the matter at hand" bro I have something to ask you" he stares at you and in a deep voice that makes you shutter he answers a simple "ok"

" bro why do you keep avoiding me " it seems like maby you catch him off guard with this question because his mouth twitches abit 

" what are you talkin about I hav..."" bro yes you have if I bother you by being here just tell me and I'll tell dave that my dad came home early of something" 

You stand up about to go back to dave's when he stands up and hugs you " listen you don't have to leave its just" you have enough room in his arms to turn around and look at him

"Its just... What bro" you look at him d slowly reach your hands up and take off his shades by your surprise he let's you

You stand mesmerized by his orange eyes for a moment but you are quickly brought back by the sound of his voice " listen kid" you caring at the word and think he notices because he appoliges slightly under his breath

"Look joan your daves friend and I was trying to give you some space ok you don't have to leave"

You can feel your face heat up the very second he says your name "but it doesn't mean I don't want to hang out with you I mean your daves bro and I um uh....jus forget it"

You break free of his arms but he immediately grabs you again " no, what" he says in a strong tone

"Its just that during the day when you would speak to me, just those 1 or 2 words or now when your holding me...well my heart goes crazy"

Your name is Bro Strider and you are holding the girl who you have been pining for the last 2 days in your arms and either this is a dream or she just confessed her love to you

You state into those big beautiful blue eyes of hers " do you know what's that called" she gets a questionable look on her face " no"

"Well lil lady that's called love" at the word she blushes and its so cute so you lean in and kiss her

Your name is Joan Egbert and you just relized you are in love with your best friends older bro, not only that he jus kissed you

You take your arms and put them around his neck and mutter more which your sure he heard because he goes in and kisses you again

When he realizes your lips open slightly he slips in his tongue to both intertwine with yours and to also explore your mouth

When he broken the kiss you let out a small whine he laughs and you an kisses your forehead

You spend the whole morning together knowing dave would just think Joan woke up before him

You spent the rest of the week kissing when dave wasent looking or around, holding hands under the table, and since bro didn't have to work the rest of the morning and the 3 decided to watch movies you got to snuggle up next to him under the premis you were tired

Then on the last day when your dad came to get you, you sloped bro you phone number, chum-handle, d your Skype id so you can keep in touch

Just before you leave you give dave and bro a hug and then something unbelievable happened your dad tells bro that since his job went so well his office told him from now on he was handling all the trips so then he asked bro if he could count on him to watch Joan during his trips

Astonished looking at both you and dave he told your father that absolutely he could watch over you

After shaking hands with bro you and your dad left, only to later that night you and bro start texting each other

**Author's Note:**

> Also I think I fixed it all but please forgive me if I put John instead of Joan and also rember I am takeing advice good and bad and also requests for in the next one goodnight good day


End file.
